piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Knight of the Flowers
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:William Turner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 17:24, December 27, 2009 Ahoy, Jayden Matthews! Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean wiki. I hope you enjoy contributing to our work here. For starters, here are a few useful links for newcomers: *'About this wiki' *'[[PotC Wiki:FAQ|''Pirates wiki FAQ]]' *'Tortuga Port, the community portal Remember that you should sign all comments on talk and vote pages with four tildes (~~~~) to create your signature. If you have any questions or discussion topics you wish to raise, don't forget to visit the '''Brethren Forum. You can also ask me any questions you may have on my talk page. Time to set sail! ::—Uskok http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 12:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC) re:Proposal Nice work. If you wish to redesign our Wiki's skin, you have my blessing. But I advise you to work in pair with CJSFan. He is more interested, and more experienced, in such things than I.--Uskok 13:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) re:Old tricks That's what it seems.--Uskok 10:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) 1 2 3--Uskok 10:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Cast your vote Please, go here and cast you vote to declare yourself about Captain Teague's nomination for adminship. You can do the same for Angelica's nomination here. Also, you can cast your vote for CJSFan's nomination for the Pirate Lord, Captain Teague's nomination for the Pirate Lord, and Angelica's nomination for the Pirate Lord.--Uskok 12:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) References I don't want to be against you, because I do understand that everything needs to be referenced. But I'm not sure if you've noticed that Jack Sparrow, William Turner Jr., Elizabeth Swann and many more do not have as many references in the character infobox as Barbossa's. So, I just removed all the references of CotBP-AWE from the infobox since we already know most of those things. But I kept the "Epic at Sea" and "Price of Freedom" references, and I also added a reference to OST into the infobox. So unless if someone else says otherwise, it's ok with what we have now. But if you wish, we could put it up to a vote in Barbossa's talk page. I can't guarantee that it'll work for you, but it's the best way I can think of resolving this matter to where it affects all users. What say you? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 19:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :If it's for all Featured articles, then it still wouldn't help because all of the FA that we accepted have very few references(eg., our current FA Sao Feng). But I'm not saying that we shouldn't have references, just not have references in the right places. If you want to take this matter up to a vote to see what other users think, fine. But I personally think it's fine just the way it is now. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 19:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I've just looked over the POTC Wiki FA policy. It never said anything like "infoboxes have to have references," only that it "be completely referenced for all available material and sources". And some articles do not have that many available material. So, everything stay the way it is as of this moment(reference wise), until further notice with OST material. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 20:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Unless if it says specifically that infoboxes must be completely referenced, there is nothing I can do. Because "it must be completely referenced" could mean that the article itself(like from the biography to the end of the article), must be referenced. There's no way we can change that. Animations Hey mate, How good are you at making .gif files? Because I have a need for an animation or 2, if possible. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Any reply on this subject, mate? Because I really would like some help on that. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Queen Anne's Revenge Hey Jeydan. Last year, I wrote the original Queen Anne's Revenge artical and I do NOT like which direction it went in. Plus, who said it was a 30 galleon? Just because sunset is portraying it, does not mean that i is a galleon. It was meant to be based on the historical Queen Anne's Revenge.